


Fear and Loathing in Youkai Mountain

by uselessbunny



Series: Hedonistic Incidents and Eccentrics of Eastern Utopia [3]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Collars, Dark Comedy, Drug Use, F/F, Girls Kissing, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Aya transforms the Bunbunmaru from a gossip rag to an uncensored gonzo piece, with no regard for the residents of Gensokyo, or Hatate's sanity.





	1. Forum of Eastern Debauchery

"C'mon Hatate! This is prime footage from the depths! You know life in Gensokyo isn't all peaches and cream!" Shameimaru exclaimed to the woman seated on the couch beside her. Both women clad in their undergarments as they viewed the recording on the newly installed kappa device.

"You brought me all the way out here this evening just to tell me you're exploiting the poor, Aya." Hatate retorted.

_"Will I get paid if I do this?" _A voice emanated from the newly installed kappa device known as a "television".

_"Don't worry Shion!" _A distorted voice could be heard, very obviously from Shameimaru.

"Why do those men have sacks on their heads?" Hatate inquired.

"Because these secret recordings are the highest of sin!" Aya answered.

Hatate sighed. "Turn it off."

Aya pouted as she stood up to remove the tape from the black device underneath the television. "But you won't get to see the best part!"

"If I wanted to see somebody get fucked on a couch I would just be here, wouldn't I?"

Aya turned around and smiled, proceeding to embark onto the pigtailed woman below her. "This is a new step for the bunbunmaru, I want you to be there with me."

Hatate smiled. "Just no more forcing Shion into gangbangs."

Aya smiled as she leaned forward and planted her lips onto Himekaidou's. "I promise."

****

Shameimaru slid open the Shoji screen to the Hakurei Shrine, casually inviting herself into Reimu's common area on a summer morning, taking a seat adjacent to her on the Kotatsu, brandishing a notepad and pencil.

Reimu cocked an eyebrow. "Is there a good reason you have entered my home, crow?"

Aya smiled. "I'm collecting the hottest stories for the new 'Bunbunmaru after dark!' magazine!"

Reimu was currently intrigued. "What do you mean by this?"

Shameimaru puffed her chest with a triumphant cadence. "The first issue will focus around first timers! Stories of blushing maidens forgoing their purity!"

Reimu smiled, a mischievous grin upon her features. "Are you a virgin, Aya?"

Aya blushed. "Do you guarantee to keep this inquiry confidential?"

"You have my word."

"No, However it was a first for Hatate as well and-"

Reimu giggled. "You can't be very inquisitive if your subjects can reveal your vulnerability, Shameimaru."

The doorway to Reimu's quarters opened, Kirisame emerging in an ensemble consisting of a white undershirt and bloomers, her gesture of rubbing her eyes an indication of recently awakening. "What's Aya doin here?"

Reimu smiled. "Poking her beak into our sexual encounters."

Marisa walked forward before kneeling down and putting her head onto Hakurei's lap, her demeanor reminiscent of a domesticated feline, Hakurei promptly caressing Marisa's golden follicles.

Aya blushed in response to the sudden display of affection before her. "U-Um You must have had escapades in the past before, Kirisame! What was your first time like?"

Marisa smiled. "I wanna talk about my first time with Kourin but I don't want Rei to exterminate me~"

Reimu laughed. "You say that as if we didn't just do _that _last night."

Marisa sat up directly next to her partner. "Well, I can tell ya my story! One day I went into Kourin's shop askin him how big it was and what it felt like!"

Aya blushed. "What brought on that inquiry?"

"Well, Kourin is the only guy I know! And he said he didn't wanna! So I snuck a sleepin potion in his drink..."

"That's rape, Kirisame." Reimu retorted.

"But he got so into it when he woke up and it was already in! It hurt at first but I rode him like a broomstick!"

Aya blushed. "W-Well, that's an amazing experience, Marisa. Would you like to contribute, Hakurei Reimu?"

Reimu yawned. "Well, Yakumo kept pestering me in order to 'test the current maiden's endurance'. So now I know what her sacred area looks like."

Shameimaru immediately stood up. "Thank you for your service, incident revolvers!" Leaving the area as fast as she could in order to obscure the red tint of her features.

****

_"I didn't know everyone around me were so, active..."_ Shameimaru feeling a bout of anxiety as she flew above Misty Lake to her next destination, the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Shameimaru immediately flew over the gate, Meiling none the wiser in her slumber, leaning next to the doorway.

Sakuya and Remilia immediately noted the crow's presence from their position on the balcony. "What brings you and your sensationalist journalism to us, Shameimaru?" Izayoi inquired.

Aya smiled. "May I sit down?" her gaze directly focused on Remilia, seated under an umbrella within the round table.

Remilia laughed. "Of course, I am open to all inquires." Sakuya giggling as she stood next to Remilia.

Aya took her position and brandished her notepad once again. "What was your first time? This is for the new 'Bunbunmaru After Dark' segment!"

Remilia immediately blushed. "S-Sex? Yeah I've had it."

Izayoi interjected. "Milady, you cried and believed I was dying when you smelled my discarded sanitary products."

Remilia looked downward. "I-I wanted to try with Satori one day..."

Sakuya smiled. "Maybe when you're ready."

"What about you, head maid of the Devil Mansion?"

Izayoi immediately began recalling her story. "Well, Kirisame required a special punishment for the last time she has broken into the mansion. So I took her into my quarters and utilized my equipment..."

Aya blushed. "I'm talking about _first_ times."

Sakuya sighed. "Well, my story is much more boring. Me and Meiling got inebriated at a gathering and she attempted her 'special technique'."

Aya inquired. "So, what happened?"

"I couldn't walk properly for nearly a week."

Aya stood up. "Thank you for your time, mistress and head maid." Shameimaru giving an uncharacteristically sincere bow of respect, promptly darting up in the sky as she flew away.

****

Aya pushed through the door of her house with an exhausted, grumpy look on her face, her arms dangling below her slumped shoulders. She kicked off her shoes, dragged herself across the house to the couch within her accommodations, and promptly took a seat next to Hatate lounging with her phone.

"You seem flustered." Himekaidou stated. Her ensemble consisting of a purple and black nightgown.

"You seem pretty comfortable in my home." Aya retorted.

"Come on, you can tell the Kakashi Spirit News what's wrong."

Aya bushed, looking downward. "Everyone just has so much more sex than us..."

Hatate attempted to retain her composure, failing as she burst into tear inducing laughter. "You literally extorted Shion Yorigami yet you're self conscious?"

Aya blushed. "But everyone seems so comfortable..."

Hatate smiled, bringing Aya into an embrace. "I think you're sexually attractive..."

"Do you mean it?"

"I got an idea." Hatate beckoned to the woman next to her. "Take off your top." pointing her camera towards Shameimaru.

"W-What?"

"If I take a picture of you, I can be reminded of your sex appeal whenever I want."

Shameimaru slowly unbuttoned her blouse, removing her sleeves to reveal her white undergarments, making a strange peace sign gesture.

_"She's so adorable when she's embarassed" _Himekadou thought to herself. "Okay, wanna see it?"

Aya peered into Hatate's phone and blushed. "Is that what I seriously look like?"

Hatate giggled. "Cute, isn't it?"

"Well, if you think i'm sexy, I'll manage..."

"Hatate smiled. "I've been reading your notes, I appreciate the new direction."

Aya's demeanour instantly improved. "Really?"

"I believe a much more refined, adult direction is a great application to the bunbunmaru. If I helped write the articles maybe people will take it seriously."

Aya smiled, bringing Hatate into an embrace. "I love you so much."

"Somebody has to keep your accelerated attitude in check." Hatate noted, immediately giving Aya a kiss to the forehead.


	2. Hands on Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aya writes herself into a precarious situation, Hatate is thrilled by the possibilities.

Shameimaru's desk within her accommodations resembled the ramblings of a conspiracy theorist, photographs and notes decipherable only to her lined the walls. Aya pondered the names and contents of the new publication.

_"Even gods need penance. Shion Yorigami does whatever it takes!"_ The article to be filled with photographs from Shameimaru's illicit recordings of Yorigami dubiously consenting to group sex with anonymous men from the village on the promise of financial compensation.

"_Hot for milk? The steamy after class escapades of Keine Kamishirasawa!" _Of course, Shameimaru was definitely willing to disregard the reputation of the human village's guardian and educator to insinuate illicit acts with underage male students.

_"Pain and Servitude. Sakuya Izayoi's guide on gear and implements for you and your submissive!" _Shameimaru shed her previous hesitation towards the head servant of the mansion, receiving an unexpectedly candid look at Izayoi's bedroom manner.

_"Undertakers in heat! Komeiji Satori's guide to keeping your familiars in line!" _Aya entered the depths of former hell for an interview relating to the mating cycles of Rin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji. The manor's mistress all too keen on sharing the troubles of animals handling infrastructure.

_"Not just a magic trick! The benefits of hypnosis to strengthen your bond! Alice Margatroid and Reisen Udongein Inaba tell all!" _Shameimaru learned hypnosis is a growing sexual dynamic within Gensokyo, the aforementioned puppeteer and moon rabbit being pioneers of the practice.

_"Help me, Eirin! The ultimate resource on keeping you and your partner safe and sanitary!" _Admittedly, Aya was most excited to interview Yagokoro, her self consciousness regarding physical contact still etched in her mind.

Aya stared directly downward at her notes, immediately blushing at the sight of the last article she penned.

_"Hands on! An honest expose on grazing with multiple partners!"_

Aya's hubris got the better of her, the contents were already locked in for the kappa responsible for printing the magazine.

_"How am I gonna tell Hatate..."_

Aya's thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of warm lips pressing against her left cheek, turning to see Himekaidou standing over her. "I saw that last article."

Aya's visage resembled that of a ripe cherry. "But I'll be cheating on you, in front of you..."

Himekaidou laughed. "You, a tengu worried about monogamy? Weren't you smitten with Momiji?"

"That was a long time ago! And besides, she's always busy."

"What about Reimu? I know you always liked her when you were younger."

"Okay she's pretty! But she has duties and relationships with Kirisame and Yakumo and..."

Hatate giggled. "Don't you think you could stop being so adorable for one night? Let's visit, it's not like her and Marisa aren't pretty open."

Aya blushed. "Okay..."

****

Reimu sat on her balcony during sunset, Aunn Komano laid on her lap in the manner of a loyal canine.

Reimu looked upward, Aya's raven black wings the first object in her gaze, Hatate's brown appendages directly beside.

Reimu grinned, staring directly at the two tengu in her sight. "What brings you here, once again?"

Aya looked downward and blushed. "I-It's for an article..."

Hatate giggled. "She wants to experience the sensation of multiple partners."

Reimu perked up. "And this isn't a problem?"

"Aya is adorable when put in an uncomfortable situation."

Reimu smirked in response to Hatate's statement. "indeed. Well, come in and make yourselves comfortable, Kirisame is off in the forest doing who knows what. Shoo, Aunn." The aforementioned guardian spirit disembarking from Hakurei, turning towards the direction of the shrine.

****

Aya sat in the middle of Hakurei's futon within the maiden's accommodations, her black lace undergarments in full view. "Why aren't you getting naked?" Shameimaru inquired to the woman seated to her right, Himekaidou brandishing her photographic device.

Hatate giggled. "Why do I have to get naked to take photos?"

Aya looked downwards in shame. "You're right..."

"You owe it to your readers you get this hands on experience!"

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Well Shameimaru, it's rare for you to be so self conscious and vulnerable, it's refreshing."

As the pair conversed, Hakurei slowly emerged from the doorway, her ensemble consisting of nothing but several talismans. two covering her nipples and one onto her crotch, failing to leave much to the imagination. In her hands was a strange, phallic device resembling a penis.

"W-What are you wearing?" Aya inquired. "Are you going to stick that in me?" pointing to the red, phallic object with white stripes.

Reimu licked her lips. "I got this custom made by the kappa, this will bring you paradise. Spread your legs."

"O-Okay..." Aya stammered, reciprocating the order.

Reimu walked forward, kneeling directly in front of Shameimaru. "it'll tickle at first." Placing the device near the thin fabric of Aya's undergarments, Aya closing her eye's in response.

Aya felt a jolt of energy throughout her body as the device in Reimu's right hand began vibrating, lightly massaging the clitoris. Shameimaru's hips bucking.

"That's just an appetizer." Reimu noted, throwing the device to the side and utilizing both hands to lower Shameimaru's sopping wet garments, removing the panties to reveal Aya's pink opening. Adorned by two full, bare lips and crested with a neatly trimmed thatch of raven hair, moistened with evidence of Aya's affection.

"I shaved that myself," Hatate noted, handheld photography device in her left hand.

Reimu began kissing along the length of Aya's inner thigh, Aya cooing with every contact with Reimu's mouth. Reimu's cadence resembling a predatory animal claiming it's prey.

Reimu turned her attention to Aya's folds, moving her tongue from side to side. Aya softly moaning and raising her hips with every movement of Reimu's tongue.

Within moments, Reimu softly kissed the upper portion of Shameimaru's vulva, making sure to roll her tongue vertically across Aya's clitoris.

Hatate disrobed as Reimu performed her maneuvers onto the crow in front of her, simultaneously holding her camera as she stimulated herself with her right hand.

Aya gripped the back of Reimu's head as a climax violently ripped through her, bucking her hips into Reimu's mouth as the brunette lapped up the discharge.

Aya was spent, Shameimaru promptly laid over on her backside, a content gaze across her features.

Reimu emerged, staring downwards at the woman below, licking her lips. "Another successful conquest. You two can stay the night, I'm changing back." Hakurei proceeding to leave the area.

Hatate crawled to her partner, proceeding to plant a kiss onto Aya's lips. "Enjoy yourself?"

Aya breathed heavily, attempting to regain her composure. "I'll transcript my experience with Hakurei..."

"You're breathing heavily in another woman's bedroom like a deflowered virgin yet you're still worried about the magazine?"

Aya pouted. "But I wasn't a virgin!"

"Thanks to me." Hatate retorted.

The two women shared a laugh before entering the sheets of Reimu's futon, slowly drifting to sleep.


	3. Hot Off The Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new magazine makes waves across Gensokyo, however not everyone is particularly receptive.

Cirno as well as a group of young boys from the village gathered around in a circle on a busy afternoon, their gaze fixated on the printed article in front of them.

"Wow, if i stay in class, maybe Keine will put out!" A young boy with black hair in a brown yukata, the preferred manner of dress within the human village, remarked.

Another boy in a similar manner of dress, remarked. "Wow! I know those tits are huge, have you seen them, Cirno nee-san?"

The aforementioned ice fairy smiled with triumphant cadence. "Yep! I saw her in the shower! If you do well in class maybe you will too!"

_"What's this about 'putting out'?"_ An imposing voice bellowed from afar.

Cirno immediately flew off, leaving the schoolchildren to run away in fear, one boy leaving a trail of urine behind.

Keine sighed, immediately lowering her gaze to the magazine below.

In a bout of curiosity, Keine bent down and retrieved the printing, her complexion whitening as she read the numerous paragraphs disparaging her character.

_"She eats more than history! Several boys in the human village love Kamishirasawa's 'homework'!"_

Keine was too mortified to read any longer, immediately throwing the pamphlet to the side.

Keine's fangs protruded, her eyes turning a shade of deep red, her anger no longer bound to the lunar eclipse. "I haven't tasted crow before..." Remarking as she approached the direction of Youkai Mountain.

****

Shameimaru was ecstatic. "Bunbunmaru after dark" was the highest selling product of her career, bar none. She made it a point to celebrate within the local tavern, seated next to Hoshiguma Yuugi and Suika Ibuki, the pair seated side by side with her.

"So, you seriously got away with that story about Keine?" Yuugi inquired, in a state of disbelief.

Aya's face showed clear signs of inebriation, a large pitcher of ale adorned her left hand. "Yep! I wouldn't be surprised if it was true!" constantly giggling throughout.

Suika chimed in. "Well, hope nobody starts yappin, ya know Keine when she gets upset!"

Aya looked down and turned to her left. gazing directly towards Ibuki. "Keine is such a prude she probably doesn't know the paper exists! She probably cries when Mokou takes her top off!"

As Aya conversed with the two oni, the doorway to the establishment promptly swung open, Cirno immediately running to Aya and crying into her chest. "AYAYAYA IT'S TERRIBLE!"

Shameimaru smiled. "Calm down, Cirno. What's wrong?" Her cadence resembling a supportive older sister.

Cirno's face was covered in tears, her nose red and puffy. "KEINE IS PISSED! SHE SAW SOME BOYS READING THE MAGAZINE!"

In tandem, Yuugi disembarked from her seating. "See you later, Aya!"

Suika burped. "Now ya fucked up!"

A loud growl could be heard as the two oni left the area, Aya's face losing all pigment.

Aya immediately threw Cirno to the side, running as fast as she could out of the establishment.

Shameimaru knew Keine caught her scent, utilizing her speed to get far, far away from the human village for about a month or so, refusing to look behind her.

****

Momiji's home resembled that of a dignified samurai, the immaculate walls and flooring adorning the halls, Inubashiri seated within her accommodations. onto the kotatsu In front of her was her dinner, beef Sukiyaki.

Momiji clasped her hands in a manner of prayer, her attire consisting of a simple white kimono with a cutout to accommodate her exquisite white tail.

Right before Inubashiri partook in her meal, Shameimaru loudly slid open the shoji screen to her residence.

Annoyed, Momiji turned to Aya. "Can I help you, Shameimaru?"

Shameimaru's appearance was ragged, her shirt soaked in sweat, revealing her white brassiere, her headwear nearly fallen off her head. "Can I lay low for the night?"

Momiji glared at Shameimaru. "You interrupt my dinner and yet you seek asylum?"

Aya went down to her knees, crawling to Momiji. "C'mon, I'll do anything! You know how dangerous Keine is!"

Momiji perked up. "That is a precarious situation... Take off your clothes and wait here."

Aya disrobed, perplexed to what Momiji had in mind.

Moments later, Momiji emerged. In her hands was a red collar attached to a leash. "Put this on."

Aya blushed. "W-What?"

"I want a pet for the night, Shameimaru. It's either this or getting torn limb from limb by Keine."

Aya frowned, performing the task as she placed the red collar onto her neck, Momiji holding the leash in her left hand.

Momiji sat down, protruding her left foot forward, giving her first demand. "Lick it."

Aya hesitated, staring at the appendage in front of her. _"This is so humiliating..." _Proceeding to suck up her pride and began utilizing her tongue to massage the wolf's foot, licking between Inubashiri's toes.

Momiji stood up, proceeding to remove her undergarments. "Show how much you love your master." Proceeding to bend over and spread her buttocks.

Aya blushed, proceeding to crawl forward and begin stimulating Momiji, moving her tongue across the other woman's anus.

Momiji moaned as the other woman's appendage entered, the wet muscle exploring within her walls, vaginal discharge trailing down her inner thigh

What started as an act of humiliation, intended to take advantage of Shameimaru's desperation, turned into a bout of passionate anallingus directly inside Inubashiri's common area.

Momiji changed her position, proceeding to lay on all fours, her appearance befitting a canine, her tail wildly wagging throughout.

"AYA"

"MOMIJI"

The pair screamed one another's name in unison, the pair falling to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Come on... Let's bathe ourselves." Momiji remarked.

"Y-Yeah, Keine should be long gone by now..."

The pair stood up, holding onto one another. "I didn't think you would be a better dog than me."

Aya immediately responded to the retort. "Takes a bitch to know one."

Momiji giggled. "Just don't kiss me or Hatate any time soon." Utilizing her right shoulder to support Shameimaru.


	4. White as Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatate takes advantage of Shameimaru's ignorance of substances on a night out within the village's new establishment.

"Sexual exploitation, blackmail, and defamation. It's a wonder you're not burning in eternal agony, Shameimaru." Hatate stated in a coy manner. Her cadence obviously meant to get under her companion's metaphorical skin. The pair were completely nude save for a simple white bedsheet they shared within Aya's bedding, gazing directly at one another. The intense sun within youkai mountain beaming down from the window.

Aya sighed. "At least you and Momiji argued on my behalf, Hatate."

"Shikieiki thought you literally kissing Momiji's ass was funny."

_"You should be punished for your wretched deeds. But the thought of you performing such a lewd act in order to seek refuge is putting me in a good humor!"_

"You don't have to remind me." Aya said, Eeiki's observation replaying throughout her headspace. "And besides, I was able to get the scoop on Eientei's feud with the Kiketsu family!"

"You know the bunbunmaru would be on hiatus without me, right?"

Aya frowned. "C'mon, that hurts!"

"The wind god girl getting caged is a far better outcome than you becoming the plaything of oni in hell. You should be glad your house arrest was only a few months."

An intense shiver went down Shameimaru's spine. "Don't even joke about that!"

"What? You were entirely willing to leave Shion in a similar situation."

"I called it off at the last minute. Those sack dudes are horny freaks."

"That's not what you said in the article."

"Journalism requires...embellishment."

"Embellishment like the fact you nearly cry in the bedroom?"

Aya pouted. "I thought I hurt you when you screamed my name."

"You're so cute, Shameimaru." Hatate said. "We have all morning, after all."

"W-What?" Aya asked, the clarification sudden. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hatate smiled, her cadence mischievous. "You don't remember when I saw you getting plucked by the shrine 'maiden'? For lack of a better term. Hakurei is anything but pure, when she defiled you I was wetter than the waterfall of nine heavens..."

Shameimaru was utterly smitten by Hatate's boldness. "Y-You wanna have sex tonight?"

"Not just sex, I want to consume you. If the Kakashi Spirit News was to join with the Bunbunmaru, I need to learn each and every side of you."

"Isn't that a bit much?"

"You? questioning devotion?"

Aya sighed. Hatate always had a penchant for destroying her argument whenever possible. "Can we at least have a semblance of a normal day? I haven't been outside in over a month." Aya said, emerging from her bedding as she stretched her extremities. Her clothing a simple white blouse with cutouts accommodating her jet black wings, her white undergarments in full display.

As the pair began their preparations, Hatate immediately shifted the conversation towards journalism. "I guess you're out of the loop, considering your house arrest."

"Yeah, I had to speak with Komachi every day. At times I just wanted her to send me to hell already."

Hatate smiled, her gaze mischievous. "There's something that's filled the void ever since Eientei's business went belly up, under mysterious circumstances. They call it 'Whiterock'."

"Whiterock?"

"It's a beautiful thing. You snort it up your nose and it makes you so wet and tingly."

Aya blushed, unaccustomed to Himekaidou's promiscuity. "What about that green stuff everyone was obsessed with?"

"It wasn't strong enough."

"Um, Well if this stuff gets you hot and bothered then where can we get some?"

"I guess you wouldn't have heard, the Lunarian group began a new business establishment, called a 'strip club'."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a place where women remove their clothing in exchange for money."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you want to see everyone naked? Several residents of Gensokyo took Houraisan up on her offer." Hatate taking advantage of Shameimaru's adoration for Hakurei.

"I'll check it out with you." Aya remarked, her features flaring red.

Hatate giggled. "You're such a lovebird, you know that? Let's head there tonight."

****

Day turned into evening as the sun began setting. The wooden sign outside the building within the human village read "Imperishable Night" directly above it's doorway.

Aya and Hatate approached the building in unison, attracting the attention of Hong Meilng standing next to the entrance, in her usual attire.

"Dragon Meiling has been expecting the both of you! Here for exclusive coverage?" The readhead exclaimed, "Bosslady Kaguya said ya can get in for free!"

Aya blinked her eyes in bewilderment. "Usually I get charged double."

"Hatate has been doing some stellar work with the newspaper! It's actually bearable in your absence! You two actually get the VIP treatment!"

"Well, that's awfully generous of Kaguya." Shameimaru noted.

"Well, c'mon!" Hatate exclaimed, grabbing Shameimaru's right hand as she entered the establishment.

****

Aya scanned the area, the premises was dark, the only lighting being the array of lights in tune with the music coming from the DJ booth to the left, behind which was Toyosatomimi no Miko. The Prisimriver sisters and Raiko Horikawa performing nearby, the beat being measured yet filled with energy.

Aya looked to her right, past the large amount of seated young women from the village, peppered with a few faces she recognized. Specifically Udongein serving numerous beverages within an ensemble consisting of a leotard combined with black fishnets and stiletto heels. Aya took note of the exquisite bar area, Immediately walking towards her destination and taking a seat by the stool, Hatate seated next to her.

In her direct gaze was Hoshiguma Yuugi behind the counter, clad in an exquisite masculine black suit.

"How much they pay onis to bartend?"

"Hah! Kaguya offered free booze This moon stuff is amazing! What are ya havin Aya! I never thought you would ever get out from Eiki's punishment!"

"Yeah, don't remind me. Just one for me and Hatate."

"You bet!" Yuugi exclaimed, as she retrieved a bottle of rice wine and poured it into two implements, directly in front of the pair."

"RESIST THE URGE TO CLEAN YOUR SCABBARD! BECAUSE HERE COMES GHOST TRICK!" Miko bellowed, as Konpaku Youmu emerged from the curtain, her features in a bashful visage as she stepped onto the stage. Her attire consisted of a set of exquisite green lingerie.

"Don't forget what we practiced~" Yuyuko exclaimed, seated among the crowd.

Aya turned around to spectate the performance, alcohol remaining in her left hand.

Youmu took hold of the pole in front of her and immediately swung her entire body around the metal, her movements resembling a martial artist training her body.

"I-Impressive," Aya stammered.

Hatate immediately began conversing with Hoshiguma. "So, you know why I'm here, I'm trying to introduce Aya to some 'Whiterock'." Placing several paper notes onto the counter.

Yuugi smirked. "You want Aya to go even faster?"

_"Just where ya goin, sexy?"_

The tengu pair turned towards the voice. "Marisa?" Aya exclaimed.

Standing in front of the pair was Kirisame, clad in black lace lingerie. On her legs black fishnets with black stiletto heels, her signature headwear completing the ensemble. "Guess ya invited Aya to the party, huh Hatate?"

"Party?" Aya inquired.

"Me, Rei and Kourin are gonna try some whiterock! When Kags said I can get paid to be sexy, I couldn't resist! Follow me into 'magic room'~"

Aya and Hatate emerged from their seating to follow the magician towards a nearby doorway.

****

The oddly spacious area featured similar lighting to the main auditorium, featuring ornate furnishing of western bedding and a large black couch with a low table in front. The premises resembling an aristocrat's lounging area.

"Aw c'mon! Ya already started?" Marisa exclaimed.

Reimu was currently seated downing an entire bottle of rice wine in an undignified manner, clad in the same revealing attire as the last time Shameimaru last seen her, wiping her mouth with her left forearm as she looked towards the women entering the doorway. "If you want some, you have to pay Morichika. I'd rather have a drink instead." Beckoning to the nearby merchant, seated next to her onto the black seating.

Rinnosuke sighed. "Yuuka started growing a substance called 'cocaine'."

Aya immediately began speaking. "I am here to review the 'Imperishable Night' ladies club!"

Hatate giggled. "she means we're buying."

"R-Really?"

"You missed out on Eientei's operation, why not have some fun?" Taking her seat next to Morichika.

Shameimaru blushed. "If you say so..." promptly taking a seat beside Himekaidou.

"We'll have a double dose," Hatate explained. Brandishing a large pouch of _Tenpō Tsūhō _coins to the man next to her.

Morichika handed Hatate two small pouches filled with the white powder, Himekaidou handing one to Aya. "Watch how I do it."

"O-Okay," Aya stammered, observing her companion.

Hatate poured the contents of the sack onto her left hand, immediately snorting the powder directly into her nostrils. "It's your turn!"

Shameimaru copied Hatate's movements, sneezing after snorting half the powder on the back of her hand. "I don't think I like this stuff very much..."

Marisa stood in front of Morichika, hands onto her hips. "Ya haven't looked at me since we got here, Kourin!"

"I would prefer looking at you less often."

"Ya went all the way out here, but won't enjoy yaself?" Marisa exclaimed, taking hold of the seated male's right forearm, Morichika simultaneously emerging. "Can I leave if I humor you, just this once?" Rinnosuke inquired as the much shorter woman guided him towards the bedding, taking a seat onto the edge.

"Lyin to me Kourin? Ya snake says otherwise!" Marisa noted, kneeling in front of Morichika as she lowered the merchant's trousers, revealing an erection.

"Y-You're really going to do this in front of everyone?" Shameimaru inquired, face redder than ripened strawberry.

Reimu chuckled. "You should have seen it when she had Alice in here, this place smelled for days." Taking another large swing from her alcoholic beverage.

Marisa reached into her undergarments, retrieving a miniature sack filled with white powder, pouring the contents into a straight line down the male's shaft, promptly snorting the line.

Shameimaru began closing her legs together, attempting to look away from the lascivious noises from Kirisame's tongue.

Himekaidou began whispering into Aya's ear. _"What's wrong, Shameimaru? Don't you want to see Kirisame's technique?"_ rubbing her right hand onto Aya's inner thigh.

Aya's entire body quivered, Himekaidou's hand bringing untold sensations. "My body feels... Tingly."

Reimu set the bottle onto the table, emerging from her seating. "Thankfully, I'm going to forget this the morning after." Joining the magician and merchant currently fornicating onto the exquisite bedding.

Shameimaru's eyes widened towards the scene in front of her. Morichika lying down on his backside, Kirisame straddling him, with her head pointed towards his head, experiencing penetration. Reimu kneeling over Morichika’s face, with her head pointed towards his feet, the merchant's silver mop of hair being the only identifying feature during the act. Maiden and magician interlocking their fingers as they kissed.

Aya began unbuttoning her blouse, every button slowly revealing more of her ample cleavage within her white brassiere. "Hatate... Please touch me." Aya cooed, proceeding to shift her position within the seating, laying onto her backside.

Hatate licked her lips, hovering directly over Aya. "It's kicking in, isn't it?"

"Please, at least kiss me instead of torturing me like this."

Hatate leaned forward, placing her lips onto Shameimaru's, their tongues intertwining into a disgusting mass of saliva coated muscle.

The atmosphere of the room was filled with a haze of lust, everyone involved preoccupied with sexual contact. The crow tengu reaching and grabbing onto any article of clothing they could find, until both of them were disrobed.

Hatate proceeded to suck and lick throughout Shameimaru's body, inching downwards and downwards, Aya gritting her teeth in response to each and every shockwave of stimulation.

Hatate kissed across the abdomen, finally coming across Aya's inner thigh. "I'm already staring at the waterfall of nine heavens." In response to of Aya's coral-pink opening, framed by two full, bare lips and crested with a neatly trimmed thatch of jet black hair, glistening with the overflowing evidence of Aya's arousal.

Aya began speaking, nearly pleading to Hatate. "J-Just get on with it... I'm nearly going to black out from how good it feels."

Hatate obliged, Aya's hips bucking as Hatate swiped her tongue through her folds, Shameimaru screaming in response.

Aya slowly drifted out of consciousness. _"I can see it now... A den of debauchery and lesbianism within the Yūkaku..."_

****

"Kirisame, I'm beginning to believe you want to be impregnated." Reimu noted, laid onto her side as she embraced the magician in front of her, Morichika already laid asleep nearby.

"Why ya say that? I took those pills Sanae gave me! Would ya rather I be runnin around with random guys?"

"No, because the majority of Gensokyo's older male population is homosexual. Not to mention the fact you dragged Morichika into a lesbian strip club."

"He was supplyin!"

Reimu pouted. "You know I never cared about substances. I literally just humor you to kill my boredom."

"I love you too. By the way, what are we gonna do about those two?" Marisa inquired, gesturing to the unconscious crow tengu within the couch.

"I bet she isn't leaving a negative review any time soon, lest Houraisan's attack dog turns her flightless."

"C'mon, wasn't that lapdance ya gave Yukarin fun?"

Reimu sighed. "You're still annoying." Nuzzling her face into Kirisame's chest.


	5. Springtime of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her numerous attempts to investigate the haunted establishment, Sumireko recruits the eccentric bookkeeper Motoori.

Shameimaru awakened within the confines of her bedroom, completely naked save the the sheet she shared with Himekaidou. "What happened last night?"

The woman to her right immediately smiled. "We got absolutely cooked."

Aya groaned. "I remember we were at Kaguya's nightclub... The last thing I remember is Kirisame..."

"She certainly is a magician alright," Hatate noted. "She did things I thought weren't even possible."

"So how did I get back here?"

"I woke up before you and carried you back here. I'm far more accustomed to parties, you slow down to a crawl."

Aya frowned. "I bet you think I'm lame to be around."

Hatate giggled. "Not at all! I think your commitment to gonzo journalism is admirable."

"Before I met you, I was... Unbalanced, to way the least."

"What do you mean?"

"The Kakashi Spirit News was... Superior. You ran circles around me, people actually wanted to talk to you. To be fair, I never expected you to humor me. I mean, we were rivals going out on a date! I still feel horrible about what I said about you during the newspaper festival."

"That was so long ago!" Hatate exclaimed, bringing Aya into an embrace. "I think your tendency to fly headfirst into any situation is sexy."

"Yeah but, things like the article about Keine... I realized I don't have to do things like that anymore."

"Yeah, well. You do need to be brought down a peg sometimes." Hatate continued. "You get in over your head at times, but you stand by the Bunbunmaru at all costs."

Aya blushed. "Thank you..."

Hatate reached to the nightstand, brandishing her photography device. "Not to mention, you have a great body." Holding the device to Aya's face.

Shameimaru was subject to several photographs of the previous night, including multiple photographs of Shameimaru sleeping, saliva streaming from her mouth.

"You like watching me sleep?"

Hatate giggled. "I think you're really cute when you stay still and quiet for once."

"A few more minutes?" Aya inquired, reaching towards her companion.

Hatate sighed. "It's the afternoon, but I love you too much to say no."

****

"Sorry, we don't serve minors here." Meiling stated, afternoon turning into evening as the human village's nightlife kicked into full swing.

Usami Sumireko was standing in front of the entrance to the establishment, attempting to accentuate her figure with strange chest padding, standing on the edge of her feet in order to appear larger in height. "But I keep seeing Marisa and Reimu come and go in here! This place could be haunted by a youkai! They need my help!"

"This place is haunted alright, but for reasons you don't understand, little one."

Usami pouted. "I will get inside."

"Whatever." Meiling remarked, looking upon Usami's backside as she flew away.

****

Sumireko never had many friends in the outside world. She never really identified with people, let alone those who knew of her eccentricities. The majority of Gensokyo's residents intimidate her after all, sans Fujiwara no Mokou, whom she sees as an older sibling figure of sorts. "Older" would be putting it lightly. 

However, there was another individual of her age whom knowingly shared the same passion for the occult and strange, the young proprietor of the "Suzunaan" bookstore.

Kosuzu looked up from her reading material, the thought of a customer besides Reimu, Marisa or Mamizou was certainly interesting. "Hey, Sumi!"

Sumireko immediately began speaking, hoping Kosuzu would be an accomplice to this plan. "You know that pub deeper in the village is haunted, right?"

Kosuzu perked up. "You mean that place where people fall outside unconscious with their clothes off?"

"Yes. It might be a youkai Marisa and Reimu are trying to get rid of!"

"Why don't you let them handle it?"

"Well, there was this redhead at the front gate telling me I'm not old enough. Can you believe that?"

"That is certainly strange..."

"We need to get ourselves in there and find out what's going on!" Usami proclaimed, her cape fluttering as she made an extravagant gesture.

"But Akyuu told me not to go outside after dark..."

"This is our chance to show Reimu and Marisa we can take care of ourselves!"

Kosuzu blushed. "Well, I have wanted Reimu to get jealous..."

Sumireko smiled. "Okay, meet me at my place within the village!"

****

Sumireko financed her dwellings within Gensokyo through fortune telling, exorcisms and "recovery" of multiple items from the hands of Kirisame. Usami's accommodations featuring occult decoration including replica creature skulls and crystal balls lining the walls. Usami's furniture consisting of a large futon with custom sheets adorned with skulls, as well as a kotatsu with an "Ouija" board engraved on it's top side. To the outside looking in, this arrangement could be considered "chunnibyou". To Sumireko, it was a fitting home.

Usami rummaged through her closet, before retrieving two outfits, one consisting of a bow, white suit, and a brown dress with black shawl. Kosuzu's intended outfit being an orange sundress.

Kosuzu's visage lit with glee. "That dress is so pretty!"

"Glad you like it!" Okay, we need new names for one another.

"What?"

"We're going to pretend to be a couple, apparently that's what the china girl wants."

"If you insist..." Motoori said, her visage red as a rising sun.

"Okay, I'll be 'Gokiburi' and you be 'Taimatsu', got it?"

"Strange names..." Kosuzu noted.

"I'll look away! get changed!" Sumireko said, diverting her gaze away from Kosuzu.

_"She's so adorable..." _Kosuzu thought.

****

Meiling dozed off by the entrance of the establishment, until the arrival of two women caught her attention. "Couple ready to have some fun, huh?"

In front of her were Sumireko and Kosuzu in their respective garments, holding hands. "Yep!"

"You look awfully familiar, what's your name?"

"Gokuburi"

"T-Taimatsu." Kosuzu stammered.

Meiling smiled. "Hope you two enjoy yourselves!" As the pair walked inside.

Sumireko scanned the area, the premises was dark, the only lighting coming from the soundstage wherein The Prisimriver sisters performed.

Sumireko looked to her right, past the large amount of seated young women from the village, peppered with a few faces she recognized, squeezing Kosuzu's hand in response.

Udongein felt a squeeze upon her posterior as she served numerous beverages within an ensemble consisting of a leotard combined with black fishnets and stiletto heels. "Dammit Tewi!" Reisen shouted, simultaneously looking downwards behind herself, in her sight was Tewi wearing a masculine black suit, reminiscent of a gambler. "How's the money, bunny?"

"Shouldn't you be swindling people at the blackjack table?" Reisen exclaimed.

A tall, brunette woman with waist length hair in a checkered scarf and large robe approached the pair. "What do we have here?"

Kosuzu immediately pointed towards Mamizou. "Are you responsible for this den of excess?"

Mamizou laughed. "Calm down, you're not even supposed to be here tonight."

Sumireko crossed her arms. "This errant hedonism is the reason I forsook the outside world. It could only be outside influence this den of depravity exists within the human village!"

Mamizou smirked. "Maybe you should learn to enjoy yourself, you even brought a date." Proceeding to lean forward in front of Sumireko, Kosuzu blushing in response.

_"Stop teasing her."_

Sumireko and Kosuzu turned towards the voice, in their sight Reimu and Marisa in the same revealing outfits from the previous night. "How did you get past Meiling?"

Marisa laughed. "Ya could probably walk inside with how much Meiling sleeps!"

"Reimu, Marisa! Why are you in such revealing clothing? You might be under hypnosis!"

Reimu sighed. "Because you never donated."

"C'mon Sumi! Don't ya wanna have some fun?"

"You're a bad influence, Kirisame." Reimu stated, moaning as she stretched her arms upward.

"Chance!" Marisa exclaimed, proceeding to kiss Reimu's left armpit.

"Stop that, idiot!" Reimu exclaimed, her cheeks bright red.

Kosuzu blushed. "U-Um, I think we should leave now."

Usami sighed. "I am still very perturbed this is the manner you spend your time."

Mamizou grinned. "Maybe you two can go home and be gentle with one another for the night."

Usami and Motoori blushed in unison. "Pervert!"

****

Sumireko sighed. "It was a bust." Now clad in a simple set of purple pajamas.

Motoori giggled, wearing a simple checkered set. "Well, at least we know nobody is under the threat of youkai."

The pair entered the bedding in unison. "Thanks for letting me stay the night, Sumi."

"Well of course, ever since I took permanent residence within Gensokyo, you've been the only individual my age willing to pursue supernatural phenomena!"

Kosuzu giggled. "Well, I'm glad I have a psychic reading my mind!"

"Googn-" Sumireko interrupted by a kiss on the cheek from Motoori.

_"Sweet dreams,"_ Kosuzu cooed.

_"It's called puppy love."_

_"I thought I wouldn't see you again, Doremy..."_ Sumireko trailed off, closing her eyes.


	6. Sealed Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sumireko recounts the events before her permanent residence into Gensokyo.

_ **The Yakumo House on a cold, clear night. on an unspecified date.** _

_“Good evening, Yukari-sama. We’ve received a residency application from a psychic from the outside world.”_

_“...Good evening, Ran. Do we really need to do this right after I wake up?”_

_“Unfortunately we have quite a lot to get through tonight. Sumireko Usami was previously responsible for the Occult Ball incident?”_

_“You don’t need my advice for residency applications. Remember what I said about troublemakers?”_

_“...So I should write them an apology and tell them we aren’t accepting new applicants right now?”_

_“Actually, let me think about this...”_

_“As you wish.”_

Usami would usually be a passing memory, a rather unique individual who managed to enter Gensokyo and previously cause a ruckus. However, Yakumo felt a certain magnetism towards the young psychic, the name "Usami" bringing familiarity. Recalling memories she never formally developed. For whatever reason, she granted Sumireko entrance into Gensokyo.

****

Sumireko smiled, seated adjacent to Shameimaru within the journalist's accommodations. "Gensokyo is about the dreams you could never fulfill within life."

Aya chirped, her visage in an energetic state. "Excellent opening statement! Tell me more!"

"Well, I was spirited away to a sanctuary of extraordinary people such as myself."

Sumireko sat directly after the final school period of the day, staring through the window beside her desk, the numerous bandages adorning her extremities the result of abuse from her peers. The conversations of classmates filling her ears.

_"Hey, what's up with the scars on Usami?"_

_"I think It's because that bitch always thinks she's better than us, somebody roughed her up a bit!"_

_"She has no tits or curves to speak of! What good is that snooty freak!"_

Usami sighed. After all, the observations were correct. Sumireko declined numerous advances and received violent retribution for it. Within her consciousness, the denizens of her learning establishment bored her to tears. However, there was somebody who shared her enthusiasm for the occult, her classmate Maribel Han.

The classmate turned her head backwards, slightly smiling.

Sumireko blushed, turning away from the girl seated in front of her.

Marribel emerged from her seating, greeting Sumireko. "Hey, Sumi I found a lead about the ghost haunting the schoolhouse! You know the rumors about the old principal?"

Sumireko's heart pounded, almost as if attempting to break out of the prison known as her chest. Never in her wildest dreams would Marribel make the first move. "U-Um, sure. You wanna check things out tonight?"

With a resounding "Yes!" Han accepted the invitation to investigate the building.

****

Sumireko stared in front of the dark compound near midnight, trading her school uniform for her strange purple ensemble.

_"Alone, with Mary..."_ Usami thought.

"Are you ready to go inside?" Han inquired. Her clothing consisting of a white mob cap and purple coat adorned with a white scarf.

The pair remained silent as they navigated the dark, desolate halls, the stillness bringing despair to the uninitiated.

The duo began hearing strange noises within the abandoned building's lavatory, grasping each other's hand as they approached the area.

In lieu of paranormal activity, Sumireko heard a loud muffled scream escaping from Marribel's lips.

"Merry?" Sumireko exclaimed, turning directly behind her, within her gaze was Han being restrained by a brown haired delinquent of average build. "Why?"

Another classmate walked forward, large in stature with hair dyed blonde, meeting face to face with Usami. "Hey, chuuni bitch." Punching Usami as her backside made contact with the ground.

The aforementioned delinquent climbed onto Usami, beginning a diatribe. "I'm gonna fuck you in front of your friend! You delusional bitch!"

Usami refrained from utilizing her abilities within the outside world, let alone against humans. However, in this instance it was either violation or even death.

****

Shameimaru sat in complete silence, awestruck by the harrowing tale being told so casually. "Do you remember what happened after that?"

"Doremy told me Han was safe. Ironically, I was now unfit for society when i failed to masquerade as a regular human. Who knew my fellow humans were more remorseless than the common youkai."

Shameimaru did her best to maintain her composure, her emotions obviously impacted by the story laid before her. "Any closing statement, Usami?"

"Absolutely. Gensokyo is a place where your greatest dreams that were once delusions become your desired reality. Those thought to be inhuman show us the most humanity when given the chance."

"Thank you, Usami."

****

Aya's head was nestled within Himekaidou's chest, the pair laid within their bedding. "U-Usami was so well spoken! She was supposed to be the weird chuuni outsider but she's perfect Gensokyo material!" Shameimaru holding her partner in a tight embrace.

Hatate giggled. "Sometimes you do have empathy, Shameimaru." Caressing Aya's backside.

"I take this place for granted!"

"Didn't you insinuate Keine had sex with students a month ago?"

Aya pouted. "That's different!"

Hatate smiled. "While you conversed with Usami, did you hear? There was a gigantic _danmaku_ battle above Yuuka's farm."

Shameimaru emerged from her partner's chest. "Really now?"

"Eientei and Kicchou are in a battle of attrition, things could impact the human village."

Aya smiled. "It's a scoop then!"


End file.
